Icicles
by Cartoonsey DeJubbyjub
Summary: The origins of Icy, Toast, and the Wandering Hallway and how Wilt got how he is. Gets dark near the end. Rated for attempted suicide.


Icicles  
A "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" fanfiction  
Written by Cartoonsey DeJubbyjub  
  
Disclaimer: I own Toast, Icy, the hallway, and a bowel of noodles.  
Craig McCracken owns the actual series of "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

* * *

...Once upon a time, there was a little girl who was very lonely. Her little brother and sister didn't like her and always left her out of their games. So, the little girl made a friend for herself and named the friend "Icy." Icy was very nice to the little girl and always played games with her. And the little girl was very happy for a long, long time.  
  
Then, one day, the little girl's mommy told the little girl that she was too old to have an imaginary friend and that Icy would have to go away. The little girl cried and begged her mommy to let Icy stay, but her mommy would not change her mind. So, Icy had to leave the little girl. This made Icy very, very sad.  
  
'I don't like being alone,' Icy thought when she was left at a big house with a strange rabbit and his lady creator. 'I don't like it at all. It hurts.'  
  
Then Icy got an idea. She knew that if she couldn't feel, then she couldn't be hurt anymore. So, Icy decided to stop feeling anymore so she wouldn't ever get hurt again.  
  
The little girl was also very, very sad.  
  
'I don't like being alone,' the little girl thought when her mommy locked her in her room for breaking her dolls apart when her mommy took Icy away. 'I don't like it at all. It hurts.'  
  
Then the little girl got an idea. She knew that if her mommy hadn't been able to find her friend that her mommy wouldn't have taken her away. So, the little girl decided to make a friend that was small enough to hide when her mommy was around so that her mommy wouldn't find her friend.  
  
So, Icy started learning to not feel anything, and the little girl made a new friend and named the new friend "Toast."  
  
After a really long time, the little girl grew up into a teenager. She still had Toast and still kept her hidden from her mommy. The girl also went to visit Icy whenever she could. Icy and Toast got along , so the girl was very, very happy.  
  
But one day, the girl became a woman and decided to go to college so she could make cartoons. The college didn't allow imaginary friends, though, so Toast had to go the same big house with the strange rabbit and his lady creator that Icy had gone to.  
  
There was a problem. The big house was meant to be a place where imaginary friends stayed until a little girl or little boy came to adopt them. Icy wanted to be adopted, so she didn't mind. But Toast didn't want to be adopted by a different girl, so the woman got an idea.  
  
The woman created a special hallway for the big house. This hallway had lots and lots of rooms that changed to the size an imaginary friend needed. This hallway made room for the friends in the house that was overcrowded. Whenever so many friends took up so many rooms, the lived in part of the hallway became a part of the big house, and more rooms were added to the hallway.  
  
The lady who owned the big house was very happy about the special hallway, so she decided to let Toast stay, without being adopted, for as long as the woman needed.  
So, Toast stayed in the big house with her big sister, Icy, and the strange rabbit and his lady creator. Toast missed her maker but was happy that she had so many books to read in her room and that she got to be with Icy. Icy was happy to have Toast around, even though she had meant to never feel again.  
  
And they were all happy.  
  
For a while.  
  
Then, one day, a tall, red, basketball loving friend came to the big house. He was very nice and friendly and pretty polite, except when he was being proud.  
This new friend scared Icy, because he made her feel. No one but Toast and her creator were supposed to make her feel anything. However, he was so nice to her that she decided to make another exception.  
  
Both of them fell in love and were happy.  
  
But then, Icy and Toast found out that the woman who had made them died. Toast was so sad that she locked herself in her room for three days before she came out.  
Icy was worse. She started hating herself and became very bitter and cold. She stopped talking to the other friends, and her relationship with the tall, red friend suffered.  
  
He begged her to talk to him again. When Icy refused, he became angry and said that her creator must have been very foolish to have created Icy. This infuriated Icy, and she and the other friend fought and yelled for a while.  
  
Then she clawed his face up and ripped off his arm. But, she hated herself for hurting the person she loved so much and so decided to punish herself. That night, while her love was resting and healing in the infirmary and all the other friends were sleeping, Icy stole a knife from the kitchen. Then, she sneaked back to her room, quiet as a shadow.  
  
There, in her dark room full of shadowy mirrors, a thousand Icys all took the knife and attacked themselves. Buckets of blood dripped to the floor and formed pools around hundreds of different Icys. The room spun and all the Icys fell to the floor, their liquid life spilling onto the uncleaned, neglected floor.  
  
By some miracle, perhaps by a premonition, the strange rabbit had decided to go patrolling the Wandering Hallway. He checked in on all of the many friends who slept and dreamt of different things. And, eventually, the upright rabbit came to Icy's room and checked in on her.  
  
The next morning, Icy could be found asleep in the bed next to her love's. The lady who owned the home for the abandoned, unwanted, and unneeded found the tall,  
imaginary friend awake and frightened. However, now, he told the lady, he felt that he understood why Icy had been behaving how she had. He felt he could maybe,  
just possibly, understand his hurting beloved's reasoning, too.  
  
He felt very, very guilty for what had happened to Icy.  
  
And Wilt never forgave himself.

* * *

Author's note: 

I had a really hard time deciding on whether this would be the third chapter of "Bored Blooregard" or a whole new story on its own. Obviously, I decided upon the later.

The fanfictions I've read so far that have had a go at explaining what happened to Wilt all say that he lost his arm and got his wacky left eye from when he was still with his creator. I don't know if the series so far has said that was what happened, or if everyone all at once decided that was what happened, but, regardless, this is _my _idea on what _could_ have happened. Think what you will of it and please tell me. I'm very curious about everybody's opinion of this.

Thank you,  
Cartoonsey


End file.
